FlameClan/Roleplay
This page provides roleplay for all members of FlameClan. Archives: 1,' 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29' ---- Bluepaw woke to Silverstorm's screams, wondering was going on. The blue-gray tom brearily blinked, and then he padded out to see Wrenflight's body. "No..." he whispered. Too much death recently... too much death... Copperdusk stared mournfully at Wrenflight's body, while Solombra cocked her head, not really sure about what had actually happened. Frozenstream felt his sister stiffen beside him - and he let her do so, as he knew it would be hard for her to adjust to a life in FlameClan. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 04:36, June 16, 2015 (UTC) "He's dead." Silverstorm lifted her head. "Killed by a badger." Her own wounds still had streams of blood pouring out. "But he had one final wish...treat me with utmost respect." She shuffled her paws and then continued, "He never got to see his next litter of kits, those of which I am expecting." Wolfclaw rubbed against her mother, purring happily. "My siblings." She quietly flicked her tail at Redfur, signaling for him to leave for that moment. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 10:06, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Firestripe let out another sob, pressing his face into Wrenflight's fur. Father.. please.. ''Lifting his head, his eyes stopped watering. ''He's... he's with StarClan now.. ''Blood doesn't always have to mean death 15:17, June 16, 2015 (UTC) "StarClan has blessed us." Wolfclaw placed her tail on her brother's shoulder. "Silverstorm is expecting kits. Our siblings." Silverstorm smiled. "I suspected it a while ago - but it was just my prey-rich muscles. Now I know it's true." She pressed her head on Wrenflight's flank. "He was a wonderful father." When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 15:33, June 16, 2015 (UTC) (Idea: Since Wrenflight is now dead, could Firestripe adopt the kits and pretend to be like a father to them?) Firestripe whispered a mournful sob one last time before glaring up at his sister. "Kits? That's wonderful! But.." His voice trailed off. ''They'll have no father.. ''Blood doesn't always have to mean death 15:41, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade shrugged, deciding he'd look for Birchstar alone since nobody else will. Ducking out of camp, the deputy tracked the leader, flattening his ears as he noticed that his scent had traveled into the twoleg place. ''Oh StarClan no... With a disgusted look, Hiddenshade leaped over the fence, following Birchstar's scent until he nearly came nose-to-nose with him. "What- Where did you go?! The Clan was worried sick!"Silverstar 15:42, June 16, 2015 (UTC) (Ah, that's a great idea! Do you want one, since there's going to be two?) "I know, their father is dead." Silverstorm sighed and glanced at her son. "But maybe...maybe you've got the same fatherly instincts and if you ever get a mate..." She smiled and licked Firestripe's shoulder. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 15:47, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Firestripe looked at his sister blankly. "I could be their father." Firestripe offered, smiling. "It would help Wrenflight to know he wasn't forgotton. I can't bare to ever see kits without a father.." Blood doesn't always have to mean death 15:51, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Back in the nursery, Phoenixkit easily pinned Leopardkit, his head held high as he huffed down at the much smaller kit. "Hah, Phoenixstar strikes again!" The elegant Leopardkit flattened her ears in response, but Phoenixkit simply ignored her, continuing on with his gloating.Silverstar 15:56, June 16, 2015 (UTC) "I know...just think of Stormwillow when Streamwing and her siblings were born," Silverstorm murmured sadly. "She had to raise them alone. I'm glad you're offering to do so, and I proudly accept." She started licking Wrenflight's fur flat, breathing in his scent for the last time. "Besides, this will help you in the future." When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 15:58, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Firestripe flattened his ears, looking at Wrenflight. This is for you. This is all.. for you.. Nodding, Firestripe gazed at Silverstorm dryily. "So, mother, when are you expecting?" Blood doesn't always have to mean death 16:30, June 16, 2015 (UTC) "Just 'bout two moons time," Silverstorm replied. (Timeskip?) When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 16:51, June 16, 2015 (UTC) (idk) Copperdusk dipped her head. "He was a great warrior, and StarClan will accept Wrenflight openly," she murmured. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 19:33, June 16, 2015 (UTC) (Maybe when Hidden becomes leader, I mean, Birch is gonna lose his next life soon) Stormwillow lowered her head. Wrenflight saved my life. I won't be able to pay him back now. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 23:19, June 16, 2015 (UTC) (Sorry I haven't been on x3 I've been watching Wolf's Rain. IT'S AMAZING) "I can't wait," Firestripe murmered, purring at the thought. Redfur watched Wolfclaw and wrapped his tail around her. "Wrenflight is walking with StarClan now, and he's watching over you." Blood doesn't always have to mean death 23:23, June 16, 2015 (UTC) (Time skip after Birch loses his next life and Hidden becomes leader? I want to talk about Silver's kits...I plan for there to be two, but it's your choice Flame :P) "I know," Wolfclaw sighed. "I wish he could see my mother's kits." Silverstorm purred, placing her tail on Firestripe's back. "I want you to be the best fatherly figure possible. Some of your father's traits may have passed on to you." When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 00:20, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Bluepaw crouched down, while Silverpaw tasted the scent of badger in the air, but decided to leave it alone. Streamwing told me that badgers are dangerous once... better not go near that foul-smelling creature... -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 05:12, June 17, 2015 (UTC) (No; We need that occurance to happen. Just wait a little longer until Birch dies his final death and steps down as leader, giving Hidden the leader position. Besides, its only two moons xP) Firestripe's eyes glimmered in the shining sunlight. "I'd be honored to father them," Firestripe purred. "Wrenflight would've wanted it." Blood doesn't always have to mean death 16:44, June 17, 2015 (UTC) (I meant after) "He still loves you, you know." Silverstorm lifted a paw and licked it slowly. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 17:52, June 17, 2015 (UTC) (It's really not up to me, it's up to Whiskers. She's the one in hold of Birch right now, and she's the one planning the Earthquake) Firestripe flattened his ears. "Yeah, I know.." Curling his lip, he dug his claws into the soil. Stupid badger! ..It'll be time to burry Wrenflight soon.. ''Blood doesn't always have to mean death 17:55, June 17, 2015 (UTC) (She's been inactive recently...idk if someone should take over her characters...) "Let's wait for Birchstar," Silverstorm murmured. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 17:58, June 17, 2015 (UTC) (She's not inactive, Stormver. She has a life too, plus other things to worry about) Firestripe nodded, looking up at Silverstorm dryily. ''My new siblings.. will become my adoptive kits.. ''Blood doesn't always have to mean death 18:01, June 17, 2015 (UTC) (Everyone has a life...unfortunately mine is not at its best. Heat is causing me to stay inside all day. (Whyyyy summer whyyyyy)) Silverstorm waited for the arrival of Birchstar. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 18:07, June 17, 2015 (UTC) (Yes, i have a life, thank you flame. Must I define what inactive is? I haven't been on since YESTERDAY, inactive isTHREE MONTHS. I will get things done by my schedule, not yours. Be patient)'Silverstar' 18:26, June 17, 2015 (UTC) (Not trying to start a debate here, but.. Whiskers is right, one day isn't inactive. I've been inactive on other wiki's for about 2 weeks, and they never even once called me inactive. A month or two, that's inactive..) Blood doesn't always have to mean death 18:35, June 17, 2015 (UTC) (Guys, chill, let's just let this slide. All I was doing was just trying to point out that we probably should've slowed down just a tad....geez, don't get so worked up ;-;) Streamwing walked over to Wrenflight's body, her eyes filled with grief. "My father, you saved the Clan and changed our lives forever. You will be missed." When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 18:50, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Bluepaw flattened his ears and joined Streamwing, looking at the body of his mother's father with grief in his eyes. Copperdusk shook out her dark ginger fur, tentatively stepping forward, while out of camp, Silverpaw climbed up a tree casually, and looked down below, thinking of nothing as her life went by. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 04:57, June 18, 2015 (UTC) (Silverpaw's going to have a freak accident, I know it!) "He's not just your father," Wolfclaw muttered, walking over to Streamwing. "He was my father too." That meant that they were half-siblings. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 10:34, June 18, 2015 (UTC) (Daddy moment) Birchstar returned to camp, following Hiddenshade with his head bowed. One last life, that was all he had left. If he lost that, then the next time he was attacked, he'd die. The tabby took in a deep breat as he raised his head, his gaze then falling onto Mintkit with her older brother, Stormrage. Birchstar's gaze immediately softened. ''I'm proud of Stormrage, he'd be quite the father. Both of them have great destinies, well, Mintkit does, I don't know about Stormrage. Seperating from his deputy, the leader headed towards his two children, sitting down before them. "Well well, looks like Stormrage is a good brother after all. I'm very proud of both of you...And Mintkit has quite a future ahead of her."Silverstar 16:22, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Mintkit looked up at Birchstar with excitement. "I do, daddy? What is it?" Her cheery tone became a squeal as she tried leaning on her brother. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 16:27, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Stormrage twitched his whiskers in amusement before wrapping his tail around his sister, his ears angling towards his father as he spoke. "Mintkit, StarClan visited me today, I bet Frostleaf will get the message as well." Birchstar hinted, nuzzling his blind daughter gently.Silverstar 16:29, June 18, 2015 (UTC) (Uh, did anyone see that Birch just passed Wrenflight's body without noticing? And also…please slow down. I'm typing on my kindle and it's very hard.) When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 16:32, June 18, 2015 (UTC) (Stomver, it's only been 3 posts, calm down. Secondly, we're in the middle of somethinger very important. Unless you don't want that time skip, I suggest you let us continue with what we're doing.)Silverstar 16:35, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Mintkit whipped her head around. "StarClan visited you?" She gasped, her blind eyes round with curiousity. "How? Can I visit StarClan too??" Blood doesn't always have to mean death 16:37, June 18, 2015 (UTC) (Chill out! It's hard for me to type on my kindle and I can't copy and paste! So just chill, and please don't ignore my characters…it's very offensive to me when you do that. THEY ARE THERE TOO.) Poking through the bushes, Swiftpaw watched a squrriel. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 16:45, June 18, 2015 (UTC) (Um, you were the one who just came barging in on us, please chill out. We're busy, we'll respond when we're done, unless you don't want that timeskip. Your character didn't approach mine, therefore, it isn't ignoring. When Owlswoop died, everyone ignored him, chill. .-.) Birchstar let out a soft purr, nuzzling Mintkit gently. "You will one day, my sweet, at every Half-moon. Do you understand what I'm saying now, Mintkit? Do you get my hints?" He murmured, gazing down at his offspring.Silverstar 16:48, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Mintkit stared blankly at the sky in confusion. "..I'm gonna be a leader like you someday?" She questioned, cocking her head in confusion. She didn't exactly understand what her father was trying to point out, but she knew it had to be a greater destiny than any. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 16:56, June 18, 2015 (UTC) (and to think that when Birch will die, everyone will notice…geez, I'm dying of laughter. Watching a 'try not to laugh' video.) Silverstorm sighed and grieved silently, licking the badger blood off her mate's ears. Blech! Don't lick badger blood! When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 17:11, June 18, 2015 (UTC) (erm, what's been happening?) Humans are mostly Water. Cats are mostly Awesome! 19:26, June 18, 2015 (UTC) (Birch is about to die, Falconpaw was exiled, Ashpaw was killed, Cardinalblaze gave birth to Mintkit and Phoenixkit. Mintkit is blind. Silverstorm is expecting kits, Wrenflight was killed, Streampaw and her siblings are warriors, Streamwing, Nightstripe, and Sparrowfrost. Redfur and Wolfclaw are starting to get close, Firestripe will be the adoptive father of Silverstorm's kits. That's about it - check the archives for in-depth posts.) When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 19:36, June 18, 2015 (UTC) (Guys, calm down. Stormver, I do think you called slow down too early, but I do think that Whiskers overreacted. Seriously, I have had enough of all of this, and also the argument that's been going on over at the TOFS.... .-. seriously, get over all of this.) -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 19:38, June 18, 2015 (UTC) (^^ I was typing on my kindle and got ec'd twice, nearly three times. Guys, sometimes I type my posts on a slow and laggy kindle paperwhite, and I can't copy and paste. It's very hard for me to post when you guys are typing five words a second and posts go flying. So please, I will warn you about editing on my kindle in the future, but when I am, please slow down…) When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 19:44, June 18, 2015 (UTC) (One suggestion I can give you, Stormver: Download Google Docs, and write your rp there. You can easily copy-paste it there if you get ec'd..) Blood doesn't always have to mean death 21:16, June 18, 2015 (UTC) (No, I'm on a paperwhite, and I'm pretty sure it wouldn't support Docs. It doesn't have apps, all it has is books, a browser, and the store...It doesn't have a copy-paste feature anyway, so I'm at a disadvantage when rp is going fast…) When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 21:40, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Cloudflight gave her paw a lick. Humans are mostly Water. Cats are mostly Awesome! 22:47, June 18, 2015 (UTC) (Flame, Stormver pointed out that she can't copy-paste on her Kindle, so that suggestion wouldn't work. Just sayin') Silverpaw heard a chirp of a bird from where she was in the tree. Great... she thought, as she looked up and saw a robin. Stupid robins... Maybe I'll go hunting... The gray cat looked at the robin, and then she moved slowly, feeling her stomach rumble with hunger. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 04:39, June 19, 2015 (UTC) (True; and by the way guys, Wrenflight's body is in the center of camp where everyone can see him. If you just walk by and say, 'oh he's dead i don't care.' then that's extremely insulting to me.) Icepaw and Swiftpaw crouched beside Wrenflight's body, greiving silently, along with Streamwing, Nightstripe, Silverstorm, Wolfclaw, Sparrowfrost, and Stormwillow. Each cat was paying their respects for the black tom. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 11:57, June 19, 2015 (UTC) (I already had my characters mourn for him, Stormver..) Firestripe, paying his respects as well as the others, dipped his head. "He was an amazing cat.. and the greatest father.." He began. "I couldn't have asked for anything more.." Blood doesn't always have to mean death 16:45, June 19, 2015 (UTC) (I meant others…I was extremely pissed off when Birch walked past and 'didn't see Wrenflight's body'. You're fine where you are, and Brams is pretty close, close enough for me to count her as fine.) "Nobody could," Wolfclaw continued. "He was so kind to us, and without him, half of Stormwillow's family wouldn't be alive. She would have never lived if he hadn't saved her. Streamwing and her kits wouldn't be alive. We're related to them, since we share fathers with Streamwing." She looked away from her father's body and over at Redfur. "I'll be right back." She walked up to him, a slight hint of love brimming her eyes. "Hey." There's always a way to turn that frown upside down! 16:55, June 19, 2015 (UTC) (Sorry.. There's really nothing I can do, Stormver. I gave Whiskers control over Birchstar until the earthquake happens, so.. OH and forgot to mention this, cats CAN'T CRY) Firestripe sighed emotionally. Why did StarClan have to take him?! ''Clenching his teeth in sadness, he gazed down at Wrenflight's body a last time. "He'll soon have to be burried.." Blood doesn't always have to mean death 17:08, June 19, 2015 (UTC) (;-; WolfxRed development during this time? She's already beside him, and most of my characters have finished mourning for Wrenflight) Wolfclaw sighed sadly, watching as Stormwillow and Silverstorm licked the blood off of Wrenflight's body. The two older shexats worked silently and licked his fur flat and prepared his body for burial, Stormwillow looking for lavender to disguise the smell of blood and death. There's always a way to turn that frown upside down! 17:18, June 19, 2015 (UTC) (Yes; I'm on it) Redfur looked at Wolfclaw, sadness in his eyes. "I'm sorry about Wrenflight," He murmered, pressing his head against Wolfclaw's. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 18:30, June 19, 2015 (UTC) (It's a go then?) "It's fine," Wolfclaw murmured queitly. "It was his time." Stormwillow continued to search for lavender to hide the scent of death. There's always a way to turn that frown upside down! 18:35, June 19, 2015 (UTC) (Bluepaw's been by Streamwing, so I suppose that's all right...? Frozenstream's going to come over now too, and Silverpaw... seriously she should be paying respects that naughty kitty) Bluepaw touched his nose to Wrenflight's dark pelt, and he touched one paw, his eyes closed. Frozenstream murmured something quietly to Solombra, before he too went up to Wrenflight, paying his respects to her father. ''She was better off than me, he thought. She got to know her father... Solombra stared hazily at Wrenflight's body, not really sure what to do, while Copperdusk finished bowing her head by Wrenflight's body, and she backed away, letting Frozenstream take her place. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 22:08, June 19, 2015 (UTC) (Err, Wolfclaw needs to 'do' something in order for Redfur to do what I plan for him to do) Firestripe watched as Wolfclaw and Redfur touched pelts. Smiling, he purred quietly. Redfur flattened his ears, "Is there anything I can do to help you?" Blood doesn't always have to mean death 22:14, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream nodded at Copperdusk in thanks: Copperdusk could see grief in the tom's ice-blue eyes. Frozenstream joined Bluepaw and Streamwing, letting both cat lean on his side if they so wished. Meanwhile, Silverpaw bunched herself, and leapt at the robin - but missed, and plummeted down. The she-cat unsheathed her claws in fright, trying to grip into the bark - but not before her rear end hit a fork between two branches. Silverpaw reeled off in pain, and looked down - she wasn't bleeding, as far as she could see. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 22:19, June 19, 2015 (UTC) (new sig!)Marina stood on her leg, it hurting less less now. "But what if I die tomarrow?" "Then make the most out of today..." 22:45, June 19, 2015 (UTC) (It's kewl. It also reminds me of Chrismas, because in my country some people like to pull mid-winter Christmas parties around here... anyway) Silverpaw hissed, and then she backed down slowly, making sure she was firmly wedged into the tree by their claws. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 22:49, June 19, 2015 (UTC) (thanks) Marina walked over to the middle of camp. "But what if I die tomarrow?" "Then make the most out of today..." 00:08, June 20, 2015 (UTC) (Wrenflight's body is in the middle of camp...) Copperdusk saw Marina padding over, and she padded over to the young kit. "Don't get too close," she mewed quietly to the young she-cat. "The Clan is sitting vigil." She moved forward a little bit, trying to indicate that Marina shouldn't go too near the vigil area, where a whole lot of warriors still sat, grieving over Wrenflight's body. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 00:11, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Marina nodded. "I'm hungry."she whined. "But what if I die tomarrow?" "Then make the most out of today..." 00:14, June 20, 2015 (UTC) (What exactly does she need to do?) Silverstorm clenched her teeth to prevent a hiss of anger. Did nobody see her mate's body in the center of camp? She sighed sadly, her tail flicking in annoyance. Wolfclaw lowered her head, "No, it's fine. This just…makes me feel better with you. The pain doesn't feel as bad with you here." She pressed against Redfur's pelt slowly, purring softly. "It's not as bad being here with you." There's always a way to turn that frown upside down! 11:51, June 20, 2015 (UTC) (who?) Marina sat down. "But what if I die tomarrow?" "Then make the most out of today..." 12:45, June 20, 2015 (UTC) (..Just go with it) Redfur looked at Wolfclaw blankly. "...Do you want to take a walk outside of Camp? You know.. to.. clear your mind?" Blood doesn't always have to mean death 16:49, June 20, 2015 (UTC) (Alright, let's just get this started and not hesitate any longer.) "Yeah," Wolfclaw murmured painfully. "I need to get over this...Wrenflight would want me to be happy." She felt comforted by Redfur's presence, and carefully licked his fur, smiling as she pressed against his fur. "Redfur, I think…I think I'm in love with you..." There's always a way to turn that frown upside down! 17:11, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Marina gave herself a quick wash. "But what if I die tomarrow?" "Then make the most out of today..." 17:14, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Silently, Wolfclaw pushed a stone away from Redfur's paws. "I don't want you to get hurt." There's always a way to turn that frown upside down! 18:57, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Redfur stuttered silently as Wolfclaw's tail brushed over his fur. "I... I'll be fine.." Smiling, his gaze drifted away from Wolfclaw. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 19:39, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Bluepaw dipped his head slowly, his nose brushing Wrenflight's pelt. Goodbye... Meanwhile, Silverpaw got down from the tree, hissing in pain. I'm not heading back to camp now...! Maybe I'll go see if Dusk is around... -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 20:26, June 20, 2015 (UTC) (Now she's just acting stupid xD and also, what exactly does Wolfcaw need to do?) "Redfur…" Wolfclaw murmured. "Redfur, I think…I think I'm in love with you…" She smiled and let her breathing slow to where her shoulders slowly lifted and fell. His eyes…his personality…his wonderful red pelt...he's so pretty There's always a way to turn that frown upside down! 02:01, June 21, 2015 (UTC) (Maybe give Redfur a little lick on the cheek and say: I love you, Redfur) Redfur blushed at Wolfclaw's loving tone. "I know, Wolfclaw.." He murmered. "I know." Blood doesn't always have to mean death 03:54, June 21, 2015 (UTC) (Then let's go and kick this thing started) Wolfclaw lifted her head to lick Redfur's cheek. "Oh Redfur, I am in love with you. I love you." There's always a way to turn that frown upside down! 10:09, June 21, 2015 (UTC) Blushing, Redfur stopped himself for a quick moment. "I.. I love you too, Wolfclaw.." Redfur's dark russet fur bristled in the winds that crawled by every now and then. Purring, Redfur leaned against Wolfclaw, placing his head on hers. Wolfclaw isn't that bad.. and even though I don't often go for this, this time, I'll give it a try. ''Blood doesn't always have to mean death 11:31, June 21, 2015 (UTC) Wolfclaw smiled and purred slowly. "I didn't think you would have returned feelings to me." ''He's amazing. I never thought this would work. I know that we're together. She remained under Redfur's beauty, silently waiting for a respnse. There's always a way to turn that frown upside down! 11:41, June 21, 2015 (UTC) Redfur kept still and silent, looking into Wolfclaw's chestnut brown gaze before inhaling a deep breath. "It doesn't matter whether I do or don't. I'm willing to give this a chance." Firestripe watched as Wolfclaw and Redfur sat alone together, purring proudly. You chose well, Wolfclaw. You chose very very well. ''Blood doesn't always have to mean death 11:50, June 21, 2015 (UTC) (archive soon? It's getting harder for me to get down here, and I mostly scroll on my kindle now. I'm hoping my computer gets fixed so it won't be as hard, but I think it has a virus on it and I may have to buy a new one.) Wolfclaw smiled. "Thank you." There's always a way to turn that frown upside down! 12:16, June 21, 2015 (UTC) (Sure, but I'm to lazy to make it ;-;) Redfur nodded, all thoughts clearing his mind. "Want to go for a walk?" He suggested. "I think we could both use a little fresh air." Blood doesn't always have to mean death 13:39, June 21, 2015 (UTC) (xD) Wolfclaw lifted her head. "Sure," she responded. Stormwillow eventually found some lavender and helped Silverstorm with the burial, taking Wrenflight's body out of camp. "He always loved climbing this tree," Silverstorm murmured, flicking her tail at the tree. They buried his body there and then sat in silence, Silverstorm scratching out a memorial. There's always a way to turn that frown upside down! 19:45, June 21, 2015 (UTC) Firestripe watched as everyone buried Wrenflight's body. Sighing, he gazed up at the dark starry sky above him. ''Goodbye, Wrenflight. May StarClan guide you. ''Redfur led Wolfclaw out of camp, the two cats' tails intertwining. "The sky is beautiful tonight, huh?" Blood doesn't always have to mean death 20:57, June 21, 2015 (UTC) "Yep," Wolfclaw purred. "The stars are wonderful...I wonder which one Wrenflight is." There's always a way to turn that frown upside down! 21:06, June 21, 2015 (UTC) Redfur opened his mouth a tad, his ears flattened as he looked at the bright sky above him. Pressing close to Wolfclaw, he placed a paw on hers. "He's up there somewhere, and he's watching over us." Blood doesn't always have to mean death 21:33, June 21, 2015 (UTC) "Yes." Wolfclaw started licking Redfur's fur, purring happily. There's always a way to turn that frown upside down! 21:43, June 21, 2015 (UTC) (As requested, I will now notify you all about the upcoming earthquake, which I plan on happening tomorrow. It was going to be Tuesday, but I may be driving for four hours Tuesday with my instructor, or go riding with my sick sister. There's also thunder storms tomorrow, so I can't go outside and practice for soccer) Stormrage gently nuzzled Mintkit's side. "See little sister? You'll still have a fantastic life, even if you're blind."'Silverstar' 23:44, June 21, 2015 (UTC) (Tuesday my time tho haha c:) Eventually, Frozenstream and Bluepaw finished paying their respects to Wrenflight, and they slowly trailed away, Frozenstream sitting by Solombra once more. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 04:43, June 22, 2015 (UTC) (Then shall we start with a little sense of rumbling under somecat's paws?) Streamwing's ears pricked as Frozenstream sat with his sister. ''Blech, he's never treated me like that. Solombra was a DarkClan cat, I don't trust her. She could be a spy! (She's jealous >:D) There's always a way to turn that frown upside down! 11:17, June 22, 2015 (UTC)' Cardinalblaze blinked at her son in confusion, watching as Phoenixkit awkwardly walked around in the corner of the nursery, his eyes round with what seemed to be confusion and worry. "Sweetie, what's wrong? Is there a bee walking around or something?" The queen asked with a small frown, flinching in surprise as Pheonixkit suddenly darted to his mother's side, clinging to her paws. "M-Momma, the ground's being weird!"---- Leopardkit, unlike the fretting Phoenixkit, slept at Mapleshine's side, her flank rising and falling slowly. ---- Hiddenshade patrolled about camp, awaiting the return of his patrols. What was taking them so long?Silverstar 14:53, June 22, 2015 (UTC) Sparrowfrost, sensing danger, peeked inside the nursery. "Is everyone okay in here? There's something going on." Nightstripe watched in horror as the ground shifted under his paws, calling out to his sister, "Earthquake!" Stormwillow told us about earthquakes. She said that they were just a family legend, but I never thought they were real! Streamwing thought, nervously flattening her ears. "S-Swiftpaw! Icepaw!" she called, and the two apprentices ran over, pressing against their mother as the ground shook. There's always a way to turn that frown upside down! 15:10, June 22, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade pricked his ears as Stormrage raced off with Mintkit hanging in his jaws, the dark blue-gray tabby evacuating the nursery. "Everyone, get out of camp and head for the treeless area near the Tribe of Falling Stars (>:D) territory!" The deputy ordered, his voice ringing out clearly. "Help the elders, apprentices, kits, and queens! I need three warriors to help Frostleaf and Jasminepetal get the herbs out of the Medicine Cat den!"Silverstar 15:16, June 22, 2015 (UTC) (Ohhhhhhhhhh yeah!!!) Sparrowfrost and Nightstripe ran over to help Frostleaf and Jasminepetal. Silverstorm and Stormwillow saw the evacuating cats, running after them. Wolfclaw pushe Redfur back as the cliff thy were standing on fell off. "Something's wrong, let's go!" Streamwing sent her kits off and joined her siblings on helping evacuate the herbs. "I wish father was here," Nightstripe murmured worryingly. There's always a way to turn that frown upside down! 15:39, June 22, 2015 (UTC) (LET'S DO THIS!!!! :D) Mintkit, dangling from her brothers' jaws, wiggled around. "Stormrage, what's going on?" Blossomstripe heard the deputy's loud call and rushed forward, her kits and Brokenfaces' kits by her side. Firestripe walked alongside Wolfclaw and Redfur, the cats' eyes filled with worry. "Move faster," He whispered. "Something's wrong, and it's worse than an attack. I can tell." Alarmed calls of cats' pushed themselves through the crowd, yowling and screaming as the ground shook more. "Run!" Blood doesn't always have to mean death 16:33, June 22, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream staggered to his paws, and joined Streamwing, Solombra trailing at the back of the group of cats. Bluepaw joined his parents, asking: "Where's Silverpaw?" Meanwhile, Silverpaw hissed as the ground started shaking beneath her feet, and in that moment she became suddenly scared. Back at camp, Copperdusk went and helped Stormrage evacuate the nursery, asking the queens if they needed any help. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 19:13, June 22, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze raced out of the crumbling nursery, on Mapleshine's heels with Pheonixkit dangling in her jaws. The two queens safely evacuated, but Cardinalblaze was fretting more than ever. "Where's my daughter and son?! Has anyone seen Birchstar as well?!" Back at camp, the ground began to collapse, causing Stormrage to fall, his blind sister flying from his jaws and landing on the sturdy ground. "H-Hiddenshade!" The dark tabby cried to the deputy, the deputy's eyes round with fear, for the very first time. "T....Take my sister, save her! I'll find my father!" Stormrage gritted his teeth in pain, heaving himself to his paws before collapsing once more. He watched Hiddenshade limp off as well, noticing that the tom drug his hind leg. However, the deputy managed to get Mintkit to Cardinalblaze. Stormrage eventually rose to his paws, dragging his beaten body to the Leader's den, where he found his father with his tail stuck under a pile of rocks. After much struggle, the father and son managed to free the tail, Stormrage escorting his father from the rumbling camp. "Where to, son?" Birchstar breathed, his flanks rising and falling rapidly, a bit slower than his son due to the trama. "This way-" Before Stormrage could finished, with a snap, a tree collapsed on Birchstar. "Father!!!"Silverstar 19:27, June 22, 2015 (UTC) Mintkit shook in fear, her body trembling. She didn't see what was going on, but she knew if was terrifying for every cat. "Momma, what's happening??" Yowling, Blossomstripe felt her paws sink into the ground. StarClan, help! ''Whitepaw let out a heavy breath, barely able to keep up with all of the other cats running in front of him. "Move faster!" Blossomstripe exclaimed, nudging Whitepaw. Whitepaw managed to drag his small body a bit further, but then came to a halt. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 19:41, June 22, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar gave no response. His ears flattened against his skull, Stormrage did his best to push the tree off his father, and after much effort, he succeeded. ''H-He only has one last life, I've gotta get him out of here! With those thoughts, Stormrage hauled his father onto his back, his legs trembling in pain and agony as he followed his clanmates. After reaching them, Stormrage collapsed, his leg broken like Hiddenshade's.Silverstar 19:46, June 22, 2015 (UTC) Whitepaw's legs have out, and he fell to the ground. With steady breathing, he crawled on the ground, feeling the earth shatter beneath him. Blossomstripe looked farther to see Whitepaw, but in a split second, saw Stormpaw and Birchstar lay limp on the ground. Yowling, she jumped through the dark mist of the rumbling earth, and grabbed Stormrage. Almost dropping him, Blossomstripe clenched her teeth in pain. Blinking blankly, Mintkit whirled around and about, trying to find out what was happening. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 19:50, June 22, 2015 (UTC) Once the nursery was clear, Copperdusk fled, her blue eyes wide. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 04:44, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Marina looked around wildly, "Help!"she shrieked. "But what if I die tomarrow?" "Then make the most out of today..." 10:41, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Category:FlameClan Category:Roleplay Category:The Clan